


Charles的星星

by chibajun88



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Le Petit Prince References, M/M, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 飞行员！Erik/小王子！Charles献给自我放逐的Charles，愿所有的迷途之人都能重新找到家。





	Charles的星星

**Author's Note:**

> 小王子AU，黑凤凰向，一发完结
> 
> *部分文本情节有参考原著  
> *underage倾向预警

Erik靠在他的飞机上，烟卷微弱的火光在沙漠广袤的黑暗里明灭。他飞机的发动机里有个东西坏了，不过他向来独来独往，既不带机械师也没有旅客，只好试图独自完成这个困难的维修工作。这更像个生与死之间的问题，虽然死亡的威胁早已是Erik不请自来的旧友，他随身带的水只够一个星期，但连绵数日昏暗的夜晚让他看不见星星，这才让他像大海中伏在小木排上的遇难者一样感到了孤独。你看，星星不会说话，也不会挪揄人心，它们就像静静悬在宇宙里巨大的金属块，沉默而亘久，这样疏离的陪伴让Erik甚感宽慰。

他当一个男人的时间远远比一个男孩长得多，童年里玩具锡兵敲打碰撞的声音，取而代之的是钢铁与子弹的协奏曲。当为横死的父母与随之早逝的童真复仇之后，他学会了开飞机，差不多飞遍了全世界。地理知识总是学不完的，他一眼就能分辨出古巴和杜塞尔多夫，要是夜里迷失了航向，这是很有用的，但对于寻找属于他的落脚点毫无帮助。就这样，在他的生活中，他在各种各样的地点与情境里和形形色色的大人有过接触，他仔细地观察过他们，但这并没有使他对人类的看法有多大改变。

他就这样孤独地生活着，没有一个能真正谈得来的人。而在第二天拂晓，当一个奇怪的小声音叫醒他的时候， 你们可以想见他当时是多么吃惊。这小小的声音说道：

“请你给我画一只乌鸦，好吗？”

Erik像是受到雷击般跳了起来。他冷冷地盯着他，上下打量着，只看见一个十分奇怪的小家伙严肃地朝他望着。他小巧而精致，做工精良的短靴踩在少年和男孩模糊的界限上，白皙的脸颊泛着玫瑰色的红晕，殷润柔软的嘴唇却比玫瑰还要鲜艳，他大海般的眼睛里仿佛倒映着整个宇宙的星云。Erik的形容当然要比他本人的模样逊色得多，但在Erik坎坷的人生里，他没有见过多少真正美丽的东西，这也不是他的过错。

Erik惊奇地睁大着眼睛看着这突然出现的小家伙。你们不要忘记，这里是廖无人烟、荒凉空寂的沙漠。而这个小家伙丝毫不像是一个迷失的孩子， 没有半点疲乏、饥渴、惧怕的神情，却像是一位惆怅哀伤、跋涉长路的旅者。Erik疑惑而冷酷地质问着他：

“你在这儿干什么？”

可是他却不慌不忙，对Erik诚恳地重复着自己的请求，好象这是这个星球上最重要的事请：

“请给我画一只乌鸦……”

当一种神秘的机缘突如其来，人总得不由自主地听从命运的支配。在这广袤无垠的苍凉沙漠里，死亡的威胁还不知藏在哪颗砂砾下面，Erik觉得这个问题荒谬透了，但还是鬼使神差地掏出了一张纸和一支钢笔。他斜斜歪歪地给小家伙画出了一只鸟的轮廓，那双蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他的手指，在他试图在纸上涂抹时突然开口：

“不要涂黑，我的乌鸦是蓝色的。”

就这样，Erik认识了小王子。

\-----

Erik逐渐懂得了小王子那忧郁的生活。拿到了那只乌鸦的画后，他只是用白皙得快要透明的小手攥着那张破破烂烂的纸片，一会看着Erik画得歪歪扭扭的线条，一会望向远方的沙丘，但花了更多时间盯着Erik在飞机上敲敲打打。直到不习惯有人陪伴的飞行员也不得不开口打破这沉默。

“小家伙，你是谁？”

然后Erik就开始逐渐了解了很多重要的事，比和那些重要的大人在一起时知晓得还要多。比如小王子的名字叫Charles，比如他老家所在的那个星球像一栋很大很空旷的房子，比如他的花圃里的植物总是长成奇奇怪怪的模样。

这倒并没有使Erik感到太奇怪。人们已经知道除地球、木星、火星、金星这几个有名称的大行星以外，还有成百个别的星球，它们有的小得很，就是用望远镜也很难看见。Charles就是来自于这么一个与Erik所生活的世界天差地远的星球上。

那时他们沉默地望向同一个方向，看着夕阳最后的一抹红晕沉下金色的沙丘。 Erik叹息着扔掉扳手，日光的遁藏让他不得不等到明天才能重启维修工作。小王子——哦，他告诉他了他的名字，他现在是Charles了——一脸不舍地向他转过脸来，他漂亮的小脸上的神情和饱经沧桑的男人几乎一样沉重。他轻轻地说道：

“我还想再看一回日落好吗？”

“那你得继续等待了。”Erik只是平淡地回应着，惊异自己竟抛弃了平日里对此等缺乏常识的行为刻薄的讥讽，“下一个日落在明天。”

Charles显得很惊奇的样子，随后他低下头，自嘲地笑了，红润的嘴唇弯出可爱却苦涩的弧度：“我总以为是在我的家乡呢！”

原来，在Charles的那样的小行星上，即使他有一栋有几百个不知有何作用的房间的大房子，和一座凌乱蓬勃的大花园，对小小的Charles来说显得空旷无比，但那也只是一座小小的星球罢了。Charels只要拎着他的椅子走上一会，便可随时看到他想看的夕阳余辉……

“一天，我看见过四十三次日落。”他怯生生地继续朝Erik笑着，有些不好意思地解释着自己，“你知道，当人们感到非常苦闷时，总是喜欢日落的。”

“一天四十三次，你怎么会这么苦闷？”

小王子没有回答。

——-

直到夜幕降临后，他才和Erik讲述了那只夜里出现的乌鸦。今夜的天空里的星星依旧埋没在厚厚的云层，而Charles湿润明亮的蓝眼睛是这附近的沙漠里最类似星星的东西。

“她就那样地出现在我的厨房里。”Charles把Erik厚重的飞行员外套在自己身上裹了裹，声音因低头而沉闷，“那栋空空的大宅里只有我，每一夜都安静得像南极的冰山，我穿着睡衣就去寻那声响。结果是她饿坏了，想偷偷找些东西吃。我和她说，随便吃吧，我拥有的一切对我一人来说太多了，事实上，你从此以后再也不需要偷东西了。她那时候留了下来。”

“可她是蓝色的。”Erik拉过快要滑下肩膀的粗糙防雨布，“你怎么知道她是只乌鸦？”

Charles抬头看着他的眼光仿佛在说这是世界上最显而易见的事情。“你那一刻就知道了。”他小小的声音睿智而深刻，“就像当我们看到和我们一样的人时。”

不足为奇地，Charles还有一只蓝色的绵羊。那是只有点害羞的绵羊，不仅有蓝色蓬松的毛发，还有一排雪亮的利齿，他只用它们来咬杂草和蔬菜。只因如此，他曾经不敢接近别人的花园， 但Charles是个有点奇怪却好心的人，他的花园里同样奇奇怪怪的花草也不像普通的植物们会害怕他，他便陪着Charles打理那大大的花圃。

关于那朵玫瑰的细节，是Erik在第三天的夜晚知道的。飞机的维修依旧没什么有利的进展，沙漠的夜里非常冷，而且好像一天比一天更冷了。他们相拥着蜷缩在Erik宽敞厚重的旧皮衣下，看着仅有的燃料点着的小小篝火。小王子小巧的身体被Erik搂在怀中正好合衬，高大的男人可以刚刚好地把脸埋在Charles柔软的栗色发卷中。Charles突然梦幻般地说：

”我的花园里曾经有一朵火焰般的玫瑰。“

原来，在小王子的星球上，就像其他所有星球上一样，有好草和坏草。如果是小萝卜或是玫瑰的嫩苗，任何园丁都会由它去自由地生长，但一棵坏苗一旦被辨认出来，就应该马上把它拔掉。可Charles不相信它们总会是坏的。他端着一把椅子坐在花园里，听那些植物们对他絮絮叨叨，抱怨着自己多余的藤蔓、霜冻或是着火的叶子、不时变换的颜色，小脑瓜里都塞满着植物的心事，然后温柔地告诉它们的变异是多么得独特和美好，直到它们宽慰地挺起身板，快乐自豪地长成更好的植物。Charles的花园里就这样一直乱糟糟的，但他的植物都是好草。

当那朵玫瑰在某个清晨开放时，她是如此地光彩炫目。Charles满怀欣喜地跑到她的身边时，她却小心翼翼地想将自己藏在绿叶间。“我是一支坏掉的玫瑰吧。”她稚嫩的声音悲伤地抽泣着，“看看我能对周边的植物和土壤做什么，看看我坚实的刺，还有带着火焰的花瓣。当我还是种子的时候就破坏了爸爸妈妈的根，我会把一切漂亮的花都弄坏的。”

“不，你从来不是坏掉的。”Charles将手掌贴在她根部的土壤上，那里传来有点烫手的温度，“在我的花园里，你是一支无比珍贵的好玫瑰。”

小王子本来诚心诚意地喜欢这朵花，就像他诚心诚意地喜欢着他身边所有的动物和植物们，他总想照顾好他喜欢的一切，因为他又善良又聪明，他也往往能把一切照料得很好。可是，他太执着于自己的方式，把一些向他说的话看得太轻，当他终于意识到结果时，自己便苦恼极了。

他在Erik的怀里瑟缩着，声调里满是忏悔和痛苦，让男人忍不住更紧地抱住他，给单薄脆弱的小小王子宽厚温暖的胸膛所能给予的宽慰。

“我那时什么也不懂！虽然我一直在矜矜业业地打理着我的花圃和星球，我应该在他们长成为自己时，坦诚地告诉他们一切既好又坏的现实，让他们做出自己的判断。他们使我的生活芬芳多彩，我本应该切身体会到他们对我的疑虑后面所隐藏的温情。我是多么自相矛盾啊！”

——  
又一个清晨开始，Erik花了一整天的时间在飞机上敲敲打打。这已经是他们被困在沙丘上的第四日了，他发现机器故障似乎很严重，饮用水逐渐消耗，毒辣的日头不歇地烘烤着他们两人。对着一日又一日地遥望着远方的小王子，担心着可能发生最坏的情况，Erik不能更焦躁了。

“你为什么要飞行呢？”Charles端庄优雅地坐在阴影里，小小的声音好奇地问道，仿佛这些天里的饥饿与干渴还未曾将他的光芒消磨殆尽。

“飞行是复仇之路最便捷的途径。”Erik愤愤而简短地回应着，忙着要从发动机上卸下一颗拧得太紧的螺丝。可Charles一旦提出了问题，就不依不饶地不会放过：“可是飞行那么美好，你能不将它和复仇联系在一起吗？”

“复仇是我生命的一切。”这个该死的螺丝使Erik非常恼火，他的语气里充满了沉重的愤怒。 

Charles沉默了一会儿之后，怀着不满的心情冲飞行员说：“那你就不能放弃它吗？”

“和平从来不是一个选项。 我怀着复仇之心，我必须流浪。”Erik无意识地说出自己最真实的内心，他整个人当时所想的，只是如果这个螺丝再和他作对，他就一锤子敲掉它。 但小王子又来打搅他的思绪了：

“可你有那么多美丽的回忆，你心的归属就在那宁静与愤怒之间。你要相信我。”

“算了吧，算了吧！我不这么认为！随便你怎么想吧，我可有正经事要做。” Erik愤怒地将锤子丢到地上，伸手去够扳手，“我只需要仇恨就能活下去。平静？那就像你的长篇大论一样，没人在乎，我还得修这他妈该死的飞机。你为什么不能闭上嘴，到一边呆着去呢？”

“正经事？”Charles惊讶地抬头。他瞅着Erik手拿工具，手指沾满了油污，伏在一个在他看来丑不可言的机件上。

“你说话就和那些大人一样！”

这话使Erik有点难堪。可是Charles又尖刻无情地说道：

“你什么都分不清……你把什么都混在一起！”

他着实非常恼火。小王子当时气得脸色发白，摇动着脑袋，栗色微长的发卷随风颤动着，“复仇不能为你带来平静。Erik，你就不懂吗？你需要放下仇恨，才能真正地活着。”他的脸颊上因激动烧出一片红晕，然后又接着说道，“你以为自己孤身一人，我留在这里，是想让你不再孤独。但你想要抛弃我吗？”

他无法再说下去了，突然泣不成声。夜幕已经降临。Erik扔下手中的工具，把锤子、螺钉、饥渴、复仇、死亡，全都抛在脑后。此时此刻，安慰眼前的小王子仿佛是在他的行星上最为重要的事情。他把Charles抱在怀里，轻轻地摇着他，有些不知所措地对他重复着：“一切都会好的。” 其实他也不太知道该说些什么。他觉得自己太笨拙，不知道怎样才能达到Charles的境界，怎样才能再进入他的境界……唉，泪水的世界是多么神秘啊！

——

这是Erik在沙漠上出了事故的第六天。他听着Charles讲述着他和蓝色乌鸦、蓝色绵羊、火焰般的玫瑰与一众花花草草的故事，喝完了所备用的最后一滴水。

Erik疲惫地看着乌黑庞大的发动机，再看向小王子瓷白漂亮的脸庞。Charles带着有些忧伤的笑容喃喃着：“我的乌鸦……”

“Charles，你现在还说什么乌鸦！”

“为什么？”

“因为这就要渴死人了。”

Charles睁圆了大大的蓝眼睛，仿佛不理解男人的思路，他回答说：“即使快要死了，我也为我有过的朋友而感到高兴……还有那些花花草草，它们都长得很好。”

“他不顾危险。”Erik自己暗暗思量着，“他从来不考虑自己。只要他为之关心的一切都好，他就满足了……”

Charles微笑地看着劳累不堪的飞行员，仿佛他能看到人心里去：“我也渴了，我们去找一口井吧……”

男人瘦削硬朗的脸庞显出厌烦的样子：在茫茫的大沙漠上盲目地去找水井，听上去真荒唐，但这也真像Charles。然而他们还是开始去寻找了。

他们跋涉在沙丘上，靴子里灌进了沙子，可黄尘之上苍茫蜿蜒的道路仿佛一直没有尽头，夕阳像血红的河流分隔了昨日与当下的时间。即使在此间的无望之下，Charle却还是苦闷而快乐地热爱着他的落日，他望向日光消失的方向说：“ 地球的沙漠真大啊。我想，当我的乌鸦飞到我的厨房时，她会是飞了很久才找到那里的吗？我不知道她这一次离去，又要重新飞多久了……”

“她为什么飞走？”Erik惊异地问着，“她不是爱你的吗？”

最后一抹火红的日光倒映在小王子清澈的眼睛里，仿佛点燃了相关的回忆：“那朵玫瑰失控了——这其实都是我的错。我拦下了绵羊，让我的乌鸦试着去阻止她。但她控制不住自己，那些飞散的刺……我的乌鸦受了伤，她就这么飞走了……”

Erik张了张口，不知道该说些什么，Charles滚圆的泪水落下脸颊，在砂砾里消失不见，“蓝色的绵羊很生气，但我能理解他……”他和小王子一样关怀着花园里的植物，但这次他不再和玫瑰站在一边。在更多的事情发生后，那朵火焰般的玫瑰缩进了土壤里。她静静地沉睡着，终于等到了所求已久的安宁，直到未来再度醒来的一天。蓝色的绵羊依旧像往常一样照料着花圃，在无数个日落中思念着蓝色乌鸦的影子。

这痛苦的故事让Charles说累了。月亮升出了厚厚的云层，天空依然没有星星。他在沙丘的顶端坐下来休息，Erik也贴着他身旁坐下。他们沉默了一会，Charles又说道：

“即使是这样，我也总会相信他们都是好的。我的乌鸦、绵羊和植物们，他们都优秀而坚强，终有一天会认识到自己的力量，做成任何自己意志所指的事情，成为更好的人。他们不总是需要我的。”

“他们需要你，就像旅者需要星星。”Erik诚恳地回应着。

“不……”Charles虚弱地埋下头，“我犯了很大很大的错，就让我一个人离开吧。你看看这天空，属于我的星星太小了，在这样的黑暗里没什么用的。况且，它已经不再是我的了……”

他们默默地看着月光下沙漠的褶皱。痛苦和疲惫压垮了小王子，他就这样落入了睡眠，Erik就把他抱在怀里，又重新上路了。他缓慢地迈着步伐，就好象抱着一个脆弱的珍宝。男人借着月光看着小王子惨白的面额、紧闭的眼睛、颤抖的长长睫毛、随风飘动的栗色卷发……这时的Erik对自己说道：“任何人都抵不过你的值得，Charles……”

于是，就这样走着，他在黎明时发现了水井。

——  
他们喝了水。神奇的、清凉的、治愈一切干涸的水。在回程的路途上，Erik出神地盯着Charles被润湿的、晶亮红润的嘴唇。在没有任何希望的情况下，他之后神奇地修好了飞机，自豪地向总是观望着他的小王子转过身去，却出乎意料地撞上一张哀伤而苍白的脸庞。

“我很高兴，你找到了你的机器所缺少的东西。”Charles努力地挤出一点微笑，仿佛在为Erik的成果感到欢欣，但他依旧藏不住语调里的无助，“你又要开着飞机去流浪吗？”

Erik一时不知该如何回应他。他永远在前往流浪与正在流浪的路上，任何别的道路都未曾想过。Charles便继续说着：“那我也会一样，今天，我就会再度启程了……”

他蓝眼睛里的忧伤不能自己：“我的流浪要远得多、难得多……至少你有你的星球，我不知道我的星星会在哪里……”

Erik清楚地感到发生了某种不寻常的事。他冲上前去，把小王子当作小孩一样紧紧抱在怀里， 可是他感觉到他径直地向着一个无底深渊沉陷下去。他想法拉住他，却怎么也办不到……

“谢谢你，Erik，我的朋友。谢谢你给我的美好记忆，现在我要走了。”Charles轻轻地挣扎，强抑着肩膀上传出的颤抖。

“你的星星呢？”Erik痛苦地收紧双臂，仿佛这样便能挽留怀中的小王子不再离去。

Charles的声音像破碎的玻璃般轻灵，他苦涩地笑着，依依不舍地望着飞行员深邃的灰绿色眼睛：“我曾经有过，但是我放弃它了。我把它留给了浑身蓝色、长着利齿的绵羊。他继续打理着那座大大的花圃——他聪明、善良而富有关怀，他会把那些花草照顾得很好的，他们不再必须需要我——直到那只蓝色的乌鸦再飞回来找到他，如果她会再度归来的话。”

Erik长叹一声，他像一个真正深沉的大人一样，在人生中最大的抉择前停顿了一瞬，然后坚决地做出了选择。男人将小王子更亲密地裹在怀中，紧紧相贴的脸颊上传来玫瑰色红晕的热度，“我是一个没有故乡的人，我的家已经失去的太久了。虽然我只有一架破破烂烂的飞机，和一座南太平洋上微微摇晃的小岛。但你不应继续流浪，我想我可以给你一个家。“

他感到脸颊上羞怯而细腻的磨蹭，憧憬地向那处看去。小王子低垂的长睫下，像星云般湛蓝的双眼分外美丽。他快乐地笑了，晶莹的眼泪是灌溉一片魔法花园的露水，能够唤醒所有冰冻的心灵里沉睡的种子。Erik甘愿地低下头去，温柔地吻上那双玫瑰花瓣般柔软美好的唇瓣。他们缱绻相拥，再也不会是孤身一人——

他们都找到了自己的星星。

END


End file.
